Many laparoscopic surgeries are performed using robotic technology, such as the DA VINCI® surgical system. One such procedure that can be performed with the use of the DA VINCI® surgical system is a sacrocolpopexy, which is a surgical procedure to correct vaginal vault prolapse. During this procedure, the surgeon positions mesh to support the vagina. In so doing, a surgeon does a lot of suturing. It is not uncommon for a surgeon to use 16-24 separate sutures in a single procedure. The process of suturing is quite time-consuming and requires a very skilled assistant to pass the needles, each carrying a suture, to the surgeon controlling the robotic arm. Also typically, such needles are passed to the surgeon within the patient's abdomen. Thus, the assistant must be skilled and highly trained so as to avoid nicking an artery or other tissue while passing the needles.